Mine - 2P FrUK
by AoiCho98
Summary: Summary: Mine. Pronoun used to refer to a thing or things belonging to or associated with the speaker. Example: "You are mine and only mine. You are mine forever."


**~2P!FrUK: Mine~**

 **Summary: Mine. Pronoun** **used to refer to a thing or things belonging to or associated with the speaker. Example: "You are mine and only mine. You are mine forever."**

Warnings: Yaoi, a bit a violence, and no smut scene (so don't get all excited~)

Note: Hello Fanfiction reader! Thank you for clicking on my shitty story! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment or any type of critic! (I don't mind even if its to tell me how shitty it is! Its all well appreciated!) Now please enjoy~

* * *

 _What a lovely day today is!_

Oliver smiled as he looked out of his window to admire the bright morning sunshine. He immediately looked at the tall house which was standing a few feet in front of him.

"Good morning François!" Oliver shouted to the window across from his.

Moments after Oliver had called out, a blonde merged from the obscure, dark room towards the large window. He had a messy appearance which was a clear sign that he had just rolled out of his bed. He let out an exhausted yawn and stretched out his arms before setting his dull eyes to the window across while lazily tying his long hair back.

" _Bonjour_ Oliver…" said François with his usual monotone voice.

Oliver could not help but feel weak at his knees hearing his neighbor's voice. If there was something the Brit found absolutely enticing was hearing François speak his native language. Most especially while he was still quite very sleepy.

"How's your morning so far poppet? ~" Oliver said trying his best not to swoon.

"…It could be better I suppose."

Oliver frowned.

 _Aren't you happy to see me?_ He thought while he furrowed his rather thick eyebrows.

"Oh…and why is that?"

"I hate Monday mornings."

Oliver giggled and smiled at the Frenchman's wonderful negativity.

"Oh don't be like that! It just means it's the beginning of another amazing week!"

"Whatever you say…" François said chuckling. "Well see ya around."

"Goodbye François! Have a lovely day!"

Oliver let out a love-struck sigh and went back into his room. It had been six months since François Bonnefoy and his mother moved next door and for some odd reason Oliver had found himself taking an interest in the Frenchman. He couldn't put his finger on why but he didn't really care at this point. At first Oliver assumed it was just little crush but soon he realized had been completely smitten with his new neighbor. Now all the Briton wanted to do was be near his beloved François. He quickly got dressed for school and headed downstairs. As usual his family had already left to follow their daily routines leaving the large house empty.

 _Maybe if I hurry up I can walk with François to school again!_

Once Oliver finished eating his breakfast, he grabbed his school bag and headed outside. By this time, François had already started to make his way to school. Oliver smiled and started to follow from a short distance away.

 _Walking with François is so wonderful! If only I could see his face all the time then it would be perfect!_

The walk was always Oliver's favorite part of the day. He felt it was one of the few times where he could see his wonderful François peaceful rather than scowling all the time. Eventually, the duo got to the school. But as they got closer Oliver frowned knowing François would be headed to go meet up with his two close friends leaving him alone.

 _Stupid Alejandro and Gillen stealing_ _ **my**_ _François from me…_

Besides Oliver, they were two of the few people who would dare speak to François. After all, the Frenchman had a fearful reputation and for a good reason too. His reputation was set mostly on his supposed "mysterious and dangerous" past; which was something he had in common with them. In fact most of the students and even teachers did their best to stay out of the trio's way. Around the school the trio was known as the "Bad Touch Trio".

 _Oh well…I guess I'll just have to wait until class starts. Hopefully the bell rings soon._ Oliver thought as he headed to his homeroom with a pout.

…

 _Oh François. Why are you always frowning?_

Oliver let out a sigh as he rested his freckled cheek on his hand looking at the desk in front. He put his entire focus on that certain person who to Oliver was clearly more important than anything the teacher could have said.

 _If you were mine I would make sure you'd never frown. Wait a minute. Silly me! You are mine…_ The Brit thought as he giggled.

"—so now I hope everyone was paying attention. Now I will assign everyone a partner."

 _Oh no! I think I did miss something important this time!_ Oliver thought snapping out his daydreams. _Oh well it is worth it for him and only him…._

The teacher began to assign one by one each student their partner which would be followed by either a "Yes!" or a "Fuck my life." Or simply no comment at all to be able to describe the measurable amount of disappointment that person felt with their assigned partner.

"Next, Oliver! Your partner is—Oh um" The teacher made a nervous pause before quickly continuing. "François…! Ah well that's that—! Next is—"

Oliver smiled looking over at his new partner.

 _Oh the joy! I'll be with him! But I don't know what the assignment was…Oh well that doesn't matter if I'm with François right?!_

"Well I guess you're my partner unfortunately…" François said turning around with his usual scowl.

"Don't say that silly!" Oliver said giggling. "You need to be more optimistic!"

"Tch…I bet you don't even know what assignment is."

"Of course I do! We are going to um…." The Briton furrowed his brows trying to recall anything the teacher could have said. "We are um…"

"I knew it. Well don't worry too much. We couldn't do shit on this project and we'd still get a good grade. He knows better than to fail me."

"But François we still need to do the project! Honest work is always better than taking the easy way out! Plus it could be fun!" Oliver said giving his best smile. "Pretty please?"

François frowned looking at the small Brit. Did Oliver seriously believe that by giving a cute smile and asking 'Pretty please' would get him François, the most feared person at school, to do a stupid school project?

"No."

"Oh…come on pretty, pretty please? We can do it at my house! And I'll make you a nice meal!"

"…What kind of meal?"

"Any you want poppet! ~"

"Fine. But only because I despise making my own meals."

Of course that was the reason. No smile produced by any other being would force François to do some ridiculous project against his will. That would be completely impossible. On the other hand, Oliver was rather enthusiastic with the answer he received.

"Wonderful! Can we do it after school?"

"Um yeah sure. Whatever makes you happy...?"

"It's a date then François. ~"

"…Uh yeah. Stop smiling at me. It's creeping me out."

"Hehe~ Oh François you're so funny…"

"Seriously stop."

…

Eventually after a long day at school, Oliver headed out to go meet up with François at the school gate were they would walk together home.

 _Finally! It's time for our date! Well it's not really a date…but still that doesn't make it less exciting! Being alone…with him._

Oliver smiled as he began to walk towards the front of the school.

 _Oh it's going to be so much fun! I'll finally have a chance to get to know him better! And maybe I'll get to make him some of my delicious cupcakes! Oh I can't—_

The Brit stopped in mid thought as he saw François.

— _wait…_

However he was neither smiling nor happy this time in fact he was rather upset. His beloved François was not alone but with the company of pretty blonde girl.

 _What is she doing with_ _ **my**_ _François?! Doesn't she know that he belongs to me and only me?_

"Hello poppets! How is it going?" Oliver said once he got closer to the pair putting on his brightest smile.

"Oliver! It's nice to see you." The blonde girl said returning the smile while her cheeks turned into a slightly pinkish color. "I was talking to François about something important..."

"Ah yes. Oliver I'm afraid we won't be able to do our project today." François said looking over with a dull expression.

Oliver frowned.

"Oh? And why is that if you don't mind me asking of course!" Oliver said with his sweetest voice.

"You see Alice had already promised to help me with some of my school work after school before we made our plans to do our project."

"Oh."

 _So? Aren't I more important than that worthless girl and her stupid promises?!_

"Really? That's so kind of you Alice! You're such a sweetheart! Always caring about others…" Oliver said ending his sentence with a rather bittersweet tone yet continued to hold up his false gentle smile.

"I hope I didn't interfere with your project!" Alice said with an apologetic smile. "I really don't mean any trouble!"

"Oh! Of course not darling! Don't worry your pretty little head about it! You two go ahead and do want you need to do!"

" _Au voir_ Oliver." François said before turning leaving with Alice by his side.

"Bye bye~!" Oliver said waving keeping his smile until they were out sight. Then his sweet innocent smile turned into a dark scowl that could rival that of François's.

 _Stupid Alice ruining all of my plans! Ugh! How would she like it if I took away something dear of hers?!_ Oliver thought as he walked home. He kicked an empty can angrily to let go of his frustration. _Then how dare she have the audacity to ask if she interfered?! Of course she did! Doesn't she see that? Any idiot can see that we are meant to be together! And I thought today was supposed to be a great day! …Well it was until that wretched Alice showed up!_

Once he got home he glanced at his neighbor's house to see if he was home. To his dismay, all the lights were off in the house. It was a clear sign that François had not arrived home.

 _I guess they went to her rotten house…_

As Brit began to walk into his home, he was startled by a large bug which sat in his way.

 _Oh look at that it's a cute little bug! It's green like Alice's eyes filthy eyes. It be a shame if someone would—_

Oliver smiled down at the helpless little creature and stepped on it with all his force feeling no remorse whatsoever.

— _step on it. Oops~_

The Briton then he proceed into his home and headed into the kitchen with a lovely scheme in mind. He opened the one of the drawers and pulled out a large, sharp, gleaming knife.

"My lovely friend~" Oliver said smiling as he trailed his finger along the knife's edge. "I think we should give Alice a gift don't you think?"

…

The next morning Oliver did not wait for François to walk with him for he had much more important things to attend to.

"Good Morning Alice!" Oliver said giving his most insincere sweet smile while hiding his hands behind his back.

"Hello Oliver!" Alice said turning to face Oliver. "You're here early this morning."

"Oh yes I know. I came to do…something important."

"Really? Like what?"

"Just a little task I needed to do! ~ Nothing you should worry about poppet!"

"Ah I see." The naïve girl turned back to her locker to open it, unknowing that she was about to face a terrible fate.

"Also…I wanted to give you something…" Oliver said in a much darker tone as he slowly began to move his hands from his back.

"Oh? And what did you want to give me?" Alice asked as she opening her locker looking back at the young boy.

Oliver smiled.

"…A warm hug to my dear friend!" He said extending his free arms.

"Aw Oliver! You're so sweet sometimes!" Alice said accepting the embrace.

"Well I must get going poppet! Have a _very_ lovely day!" Oliver said with a grin as he walked away from his 'dear friend'.

"What a nice person he is." Alice remarked as she turned to her locker to get her books. However there was something out of the ordinary about her locker that day. No nothing was missing and everything was still in place except for a small little detail. A small frosted cupcake sat in the middle of the young girl's locker along with a card.

 _To the lovely Alice. Enjoy._

"I wonder who could have sent me this. Could it be from…?" Alice blushed and took the cupcake in her hands. "To the lovely Alice…" She repeated smiling before taking a bite.

 _Enjoy._

…

"Did you hear what happened to Alice?!"

"I heard she collapsed in the middle of the hall! Poor girl I hope she will be okay soon."

"Is it true they had to rush her to the hospital?! I wonder what happened to her…"

All day rumors and whispers spiraled around the strange event that happened to Alice. Most were alarmed at the fact that she simply just fainted in the hall yet no one knew the reason as to what happened to her. No one expect for one person.

 _Oh whatever could have happened to dear Alice?_ Oliver giggled as he thought. _Well I suppose no one will never know now~_

"Oliver?"

Finally the Brit snapped out of his thoughts at hearing his name.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry François I was just thinking about something! Heh!"

"…Which would be?" The Frenchman asked raising his brow.

"Um…just a funny joke I heard the other day!"

"Ah. I'm surprised you aren't worried about Alice."

Oliver frowned.

"Of course I am! I just…hate thinking about unhappy things all the time." Oliver said bitterly. "I hope the poor thing feels better soon!"

"I hope so to."

 _You hope so?! You're actually worried about her?! How?! Can't you see she was just standing in the way between us?!_

"Oliver is something wrong? You look upset."

"Oh. Well after what happened why wouldn't I be upset?"

"I suppose you make a point." François said looking back at the front.

 _Why wouldn't I be upset after that wretched girl is still interfering?! Silly François! You're so naïve sometimes! Heh. Maybe one day you'll finally understand who you belong to…_

As the day grudgingly passed by, Oliver grew restless and wearing with every moment.

 _Stupid girl! All day I have to hear about how bad everyone feels for you! Ugh! The only thing that makes me happy is that you're suffering as much as I am at this very instance. I hope you—_

Oliver was interrupted in mid thought as he bumped into someone.

"Oomph!"

"Hey watch where you're fucking going dumbass!"

Oliver looked up at the person who he had just bumped into.

"Allen! Oh I'm sorry poppet! I wasn't looking where I was going—!"

"Oh it just you Ollie." The brunette said removing his sunglasses from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've just been having a terrible day."

"Oh really?" Allen said interested as he moved in closer putting his hand against the wall near Oliver. "Is there anything I can do for you doll-face? ~"

Oliver let out an irritated sighed. If there was something Allen was well known for it was flirting. Normally Oliver didn't mind Allen's way of being since he had already grown use to it and both were just on friendly terms. However after just a wearing day, Oliver was not in any mood to put with anything or anyone.

"No thank you Allen." Oliver said dropping his usual sweet tone. "I'm rather tired today so please—"

"Aw come on cutie! ~ Don't be like that." Allen moved in closer putting a hand under Oliver's chin. "I just want to make you feel better. Is that so bad? ~"

Oliver frowned. He was growing tired of Allen's persistence.

"Allen. Please move so I can leave."

"I don't think so. I think it is best if you—"

Suddenly a hand landed on Allen's shoulder clutching his shoulder tightly pulling him back.

"He said to move away."

"—! The hell did you come from?!" Allen said with widening eyes as he looked over to come to face to face with the most feared person on the campus.

"Are you going to move away or am I going to have to move you?" François said with threatening tone.

"I'm moving! I'm moving! I'm moving!" Allen said as he raised his hands in defeat moving back. "Yeesh! Calm the fuck down!"

"T-Thank you François-" Oliver said looking over at his savior as his cheeks turned into a bright shade of pink.

However François didn't respond but instead grabbed Oliver by his arm and leading him away silently. Meanwhile Allen was left dumbfounded at the scene.

"What the hell just happened…?"

…

François kept his hold on Oliver until the school was out of sight then he let go. As they continued to walk there was a thick permanent silence until Oliver finally decided to break it.

"Um François—"

"—Shut up."

Oliver was startled by the Frenchman's harsh tone. He knew that François's nature was often cold but this time there was something more unsettling. His voice sounded much darker than other times. Oliver swallowed hard before speaking.

"I just want to—"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" François yelled as he grabbed Oliver forcefully. "I don't want to hear another word from _you_!"

Oliver's eyes widen as he stared at François. François let out an irritated sigh and let go of his grasp before walking ahead. With that said Oliver remained quiet as he followed behind silently.

 _Why do you treat me this way poppet? What did I do to you…? Do I not love you enough? Am I no longer worthy for your love?_ Oliver thought as he looked down with tears rimming at his eyes.

 _Or…_

Oliver frowned.

 _Do you care more about_ _ **her**_ _? Is that why to treat me so harshly?! Why can't you understand you are mine and only mine?! Do I_ _ **have**_ _to make you understand?!_

He looked up with a gentle smile yet his eyes held a malicious glint in them.

 _Oh silly me! Why didn't I see it before? If I want your heart to mine then I must take it away by force…_

As they came closer to their home, François immediately rushed into his home slamming the door. Oliver stood in front of the tall house and smiled.

 _Don't you worry my love…you'll be all my soon enough._

…

Oliver cautiously opened the front door, trying not to make a sound. He took a quick peek inside the obscure home searching for the love of his life.

 _Come out, come out, wherever you are ~_

Finally his eyes caught François furiously walking in the direction of the kitchen as he quietly cursed to himself.

 _There you are!_ Oliver thought with a gentle, cruel smile. He started approached the kitchen being careful to stay out of sight. In the kitchen, François had his back towards Oliver and was holding a wine bottle in his hand. He took a final drink from it before slamming it down hard onto the table. As it broke against the table, the sound of the pieces of shattered glass falling on the floor echoed loudly through the empty house.

 _Oh François there is no need to make a tantrum! We will be together forever! I promise you that. I'll make sure of that you_ _ **never**_ _leave me…_

Oliver watched him with a love-struck smile for a few moments before moving into the kitchen and slowly pulling out his lovely sharp friend. He carefully made his way towards the Frenchman avoiding any shattered pieces of glass on the floor.

 _My François_

 _I just know that you and I that we are meant to be_

 _But_

Oliver stood directly behind François gripping tightly the blade in his hand.

 _You don't seem to understand that…_

 _But don't you fret my beloved poppet because I'll end all of this misery soon…_

 _I'll make sure that your heart will belong to me and only me…_

 _And I promise that_

Oliver smiled as he slowly raised the knife up.

"—I love you'll forever my François."

…

Oliver's eyes widen in horror as he stared at his François and for that moment his heart stopped. His mind was still trying to make sense of it all but everything happened too quickly. He felt his whole being quivering in fear and his freckled face quickly going pale. Hundreds of questions ran through his mind and the feeling of regret slowly filled him.

 _What have I done?! Why did I do this?! I don't just—! I just…I just…I just don't know—_

"Why?"

The Brit swallowed hard trying to find any words to say but could not bring himself to say any.

"I asked you a question!" He said as he slammed Oliver harshly against the wall. "Why?!"

Nothing was making sense for the Brit. One moment Oliver was about to have the pleasure of taking François's heart for his own but then he found himself being restrained by his wrists and being slammed into the wall.

"I'm growing impatient Oliver. I want an answer. What did you want to do with this knife?!" François said as he tightly clutched Oliver's hand that held the blade making the Brit yell out in pain. "What did you want to do?! Did you want to do stab me?! Torture me?! Kill me?!"

"Ah! I just—! I j-just wanted—!" Oliver yelled in pain as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

"You wanted what?! To see me dead?!"

"I j-just…"

"Just what?!"

"I j-just wanted you to love me as much as I do!"

François froze at the answer. It was not what he expected it at all.

"What do you mean by that?!" The infuriated blonde growled.

"I j-just…" Oliver looked up with teary eyes to meet François's cold stare. "I l-love you…"

For what seemed a long time the pair stared at one another in silence caught in each other's stare until finally the silence was broken with François's low chuckle. Oliver felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment; he looked down not wanting to meet François's eyes.

"Well since you've pissed off _mon chér_ I think you deserved a punishment." François said with a malicious smirk causing Oliver to shiver. "But what shall I do to you? Hmm?"

Oliver stayed silent and kept facing away from François.

"Should I cut you up piece by piece?" François whispered into Oliver's ear as he took away the knife from his grasp then held the Brit's writs with one hand.

"Or should I slit your throat?" He whispered trailing the blade dangerously close to against the Brit's neck. "Oh whatever shall I do with you, you little mischievous _lapin_?"

Oliver flinched with every word he said. Finally François smiled making up his mind.

"I think I know just want to do with you…" the Frenchman whispered in a low voice. Oliver closed his eyes expecting the worst to come.

Suddenly Oliver let out a yell but it was not caused by the edge of a knife or any act of violence. Instead it was caused by François's bite upon his neck. Oliver opened his eyes to see François attacking his neck with bites.

"F-François?" Oliver moaned looking over very confused. However instead of an answer, Oliver received a pair of lips which caught him into a desperate kiss. Oliver face turned into bright crimson shade as he realized what was happening.

 _He's kissing me…But why?! Doesn't he love that disgusting Alice?! Isn't he supposed to hate me?! But why is this happening…? I just…_

Oliver didn't ponder any further because that didn't matter to him any longer. Instead he returned the kiss with all the love and affection he so desperately needed to show to François. All of his focus turned into that single kiss that he didn't even notice how they both ended up in the Frenchman's bedroom. Suddenly as the kiss continued to get more passionate, Oliver felt his back hit the bed. He knew at that moment that whatever punishment François had in store would be an exciting one.

"Oliver…" François whispered against the Brit's neck as he kissed his neck while he slowly moved his cold hands under Oliver's shirt.

"Ah François…! N-No…" Oliver said with a shaky voice.

"Tch…What do you mean no?!" François growled as he bite down hard, leaving yet another bruise on Oliver's pale skin.

"Ah—! I d-don't…"

"You don't want what? Didn't you say you loved me?! Are you going to take back your words?!"

"N-No!"

"Then? What is the matter?!"

"…What about _Alice_?" Oliver said not covering up his disgust for her with his usual sweet voice.

François stopped then moved up to meet Oliver's eyes.

"You think I wanted her?" François said chuckling. "I must admit you're jealously is quite something. I'd never thought you would be capable of such a thing."

Oliver's eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you know that—?!"

"—you poisoned her? You see _mon petit lapin_ there's much that I know about you without you even realizing it."

Oliver froze looking up at François blushing.

"You're quite adorable when you're in stunned you know." François said as he leaned back down to kiss Oliver's neck once again.

"I t-thought you hated me…" Oliver said running his hands through the blonde's hair.

"Hate you? On the contrary…I desired you."

"W-What?" Oliver said as his cheeks tinted pink.

"You heard me. Although I tried not to show it because I was waiting for the perfect moment to capture you, _mon lapin_ without frightening you away _…"_

"But earlier…you were being very harsh with me! W-Why?"

François frowned.

"I do not like when other people speak to _my Oliver_ much less being close to him." François softly growled into Oliver's ear.

" _Oh really_?" Oliver said giggling.

"You are mine and only mine." François said as he bite hard down on Oliver's ear. "And don't tease me unless you want to be able to walk again."

"Ah—! O-Okay…" Oliver said as his face turned brightly red.

"Good." François smirked then forcefully kissed Oliver pressing him against the bed.

Once again the heat of the kiss, François began to move his hands in order to remove the clothes that separated their bodies from touching. As he began to remove each layer of clothes, Oliver blushed and moaned with each touch from his lover.

"You're going to be mine and no one else's…" François growled as he took both of Oliver's hands.

"Ah—! O-Only if you're mine…" Oliver moaned. The Frenchman chuckled in response then slowly slapped a pair of cuffs on the Brit's wrists.

"Don't worry I will…I promise that I am yours _mon lapin_ …"

Oliver smiled.

"I'm g-glad."

"Now" François said as he looked down at his lover lustfully and slowly moved his hands down to spread Oliver's legs apart. "I'm going to show how you how I plan to make you all mine…"

Oliver let out a loud moan at the sensation of François slowly entering inside him.

" _Je t'aime_ Oliver _."_

Although the Briton knew very little French he knew exactly what that meant.

"I l-love you too F-François…"

…

François panted as he lied down next to his lover as he smiled feeling completely satisfied. He chuckled as he looked over at his flushed and bruised lover who had passed out in climax of it all.

 _Cute._ The Frenchman thought as he began to take off the cuffs from Oliver's now bruised wrists. He then pulled the Brit into his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

" _Mon lapin…_ at last you are mine…" François whispered as he kissed his forehead. He slowly closed his eyes drifting off into sleep. At that moment Oliver's eyes fluttered opened as his lips formed a smirk. He looked over at his sleeping partner then closed his eyes still smirking.

 _I'm glad you finally understand that you were just meant to be…._

" _Mine._ "

…

 **Epilogue**

"—and then he just took him away just like that! What the fuck man I swear!" Allen complained to his brother.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I thought you and Oliver were and I quote 'friends'." Matt said while making quotations marks with his fingers in the air.

"That's not the point! The point is that I got cock blocked and nobody should be able to cock block me!"

"Get over yourself."

"Shut up! And anyways do you think there is something going on between them?"

"Between Oliver and François? Probably."

"What?! What makes you say that?"

"Well maybe the fact that this morning I saw them together."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"They were practically swallowing each other."

"What the fuck?! No way!"

"It's true I saw it with my own eyes."

"I bet you liked seeing that show huh you dirty boy. ~"

"Shut up idiot!" The blonde said with a furious blush on his face. "I'm not a fucking pervert like you!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I'm fucking done with you."

"Damn it. I really wanted Ollie's ass. Oh well there are plenty of nice asses in the ocean."

"The hell is wrong with you? And it's plenty of fish in the ocean you dumbass."

"Hey I just care about my needs ya know. ~"

"And you wonder why you are still single."

"Shut up not all of us are fortunate as you are."

Matt stared at his brother.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Aw come on Matt don't act stupid! You know what I mean!"

"Well I have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

"You and that weird albino dude! Duh!"

"You mean Gillen?"

"Yeah that's the one!"

"So? What about him?"

"That you two are obviously fucking duh! Do I have to explain everything to you? Man did he fuck the brains out of you that hard?"

"W-What the fuck?! That's not true you idiot!" Matt said with his face burning up red. "Where the hell would you get such an idea?! We aren't— No!"

"The blush on your face says otherwise! ~"

"S-Shut up!"

"Matt and Gillen sitting in a tree. ~ F-U-C—OW WHAT THE HELL MATT?! That fucking hurt!"

"You fucking idiot! Shut up! He's sitting on the other side of the fucking classroom!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the room sat Alejandro and Gillen playing a card game.

"So did you hear anything else about that Alice girl?" Alejandro asked looking over at Gillen.

"…I just heard that she would back soon." Gillen answered dully.

"Do you think François had anything to do with what happened with her? Ya know he's a crazy motherfucker."

"Nah. He's more of a violence person so there would be evidence."

"Good point."

"GOD DAMN IT MATT STOP WITH FUCKING PUNCHES! I'LL SHUT UP I SWEAR."

Suddenly the pair turned to see an infuriated, red-face Matt punching the hell out of his brother.

"Oh look your boyfriend is upset. ~ Did you not fuck him hard enough?" Alejandro said chuckling.

"I wish. I swear he looks fucking hot when he's pissed."

"God damn it! What is going to take to fucking piss you off?!"

Gillen smirked.

"Just cause you get flustered about your little boyfriend doesn't mean I have to. I'm not in fucking denial."

"Shut up! Leave him out this!"

"Anyways do you know where the hell François was this fucking morning?"

"No. I thought you would have known."

"You don't think he was with that Oliver kid right? You know the one that we can never tell if he's complaining about or just talking about him."

"Hmm…nah. He doesn't seem like François's type."

"You're probably right. Like hell he would—Holy shit. They're in the back."

"So?"

"They're. Fucking. Making. Out."

Alejandro turned around to see that Gillen was right.

"What the fuck?! How long have they been there?!"

"Who knows…Shit should we go do something about it?"

"Do you want to die?"

"True. I still need to fuck Matt."

"God damn it. You needy bastard."

Meanwhile in the back of class, Oliver blushed and pulled away from the kiss.

"F-François stop it! People starting to n-notice us and the teacher m-might too!"

"Like I give a fuck what other people think. Plus that God damn teacher is too busy looking at their damn phone to notice anything going on in this class."

"M-Maybe but still. It's embarrassing!"

François chuckled.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He said as he leaned in to peck his lips.

"I love you François…" Oliver whispered as he looked down blushing.

"I love you too. In fact I love you so much that I want to…" François whispered the rest into Oliver's ear.

Oliver turned into a bright shade of red.

"F-François!"

The Frenchman chuckled.

"My Oliver."

"My François. ~"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first published fanfic so feel free to criticize it! Review are very much appreciated!

Update: Thank you for letting me know about the name thing!^^ I had originally put the François but my stupid computer changed it to Francoise! :P American computers.

Also shout out to my bestie FrUKlover17! (She's my spell checker cx although she didn't catch the Francoise thing :P)

\- Aoi


End file.
